The restaurant industry has traditionally been an industry that is reliant on personal interactions. A large proportion of the restaurant industry is driven by factors that are dependent on humans and accordingly, are difficult to predict. For instance, unlike other industries such as the airline industry or theater industry where all seats are reserved for a same starting time, tables at a restaurant become available at various times depending on a variety of factors such as an amount of time that patrons occupy the tables, the food and/or beverages that the patrons order, a number of tables in a server's section, etc. Accordingly, the restaurant industry has been reluctant to adapt online technology. As such, the restaurant industry poses new challenges in the world of e-commerce and online technology.